dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kogu Kengeki
Kogu Kengeki is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy who is one of the top five smartest students in the entire school. In his spare time, he works at the orphanage. Kogu is a Reincarnated Devil serving as the Pawn of Sena Yaegaki . He lives with Kayo Taberu and Usa Nousagi. Appearance Kogu is a 17-year-old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He is of average height and build. Kogu wears the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kogu's casual attire consists of a green tracksuit with white trim and white sneakers. His Proto-Armor consists of red gloves and boots, a black jumpsuit covered with red armor plating, spiked shoulder pads, and a black helmet with horns, yellow lenses, and a red crescent moon shaped armor plate covering the right eye. Personality Kogu is a very kind and doting person. He always looks out for others, especially his fellow peerage members. In fact, he is akin to an overprotective father when it goes to the girls in the peerage, especially Sena. It has gone to the extent that he has gained the nicknames "Dad," "Papa," and "Father," much to his annoyance. When the people he cares about are threatened, Kogu goes into what others have dubbed "Mama Bear Mode." In this state, Kogu is controlled by his rage and will not stop fighting until the battle is over. History Kogu was once a simple boy who wanted to provide money for the orphanage he grew up in. However, one day a rogue exorcist attacked, killing the matrons, maids, and many children, leaving Kogu as one of the only six survivors. Desiring revenge, Kogu trained his body so he could get stronger. He realized that strength alone was not enough, so he studied digilently, eventually creating a prototype suit that would eventually inspire his Proto-Armor. During his time as a vigilante (and taking the money of the criminals he stopped), Kogu started finding difficulty in apprehending thugs. One day, he met Azazel, who was aware of his actions. The Fallen Angel asked what Kogu would do if he was given access to materials to improve his arsenal. The boy responded by saying that he would protect the innocent and bring criminals to justice, even the one who massacred the orphanage he lived in. Impressed by the boy's answer, Azazel gave Kogu access to many materials. Here, he was introduced to the supernatural world. Realizing that there were more threats than he anticipated, Kogu trained himself to the limits. With his arsenal, he made the foolish decision of attacking a horde of Stray Devils, thinking he could defeat them. However, he was only able to defeat half of them. As the surviving Strays gathered to finish him, Azazel and a group of his trusted agents showed up and saved Kogu. Unfortunately, they were too late. As the boy struggled to survive, he swore he would not die until his wish was fulfilled, and said he would pay any price to do so. Sena, who was there to get actual experience in combat, revived him as her Pawn so he could protect the children at the orphanage. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Kogu's senses are stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Kogu has more stamina than when he was human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Kogu is much stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Kogu is much faster than when he was human. Flight: As a Devil, Kogu can fly using his wings. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Kogu can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. High Intellect: Kogu is very intelligent, and can create many things as long as he has the supplies. Equipment ' Screenshot (28).png|Proto-Armor Screenshot (29).png|Proto-Armor Helmet (no horns) Baito-Saki-wa-Aku-no-Soshik-Aokura-2.jpg|Proto-Armor Helmet (with horns) Torga_Lance_3D.png|Motor Lance Christopher,_Lawslicer2.jpg|Energy Blade Thunder_Axe_Henrietta2.jpg|Plasma Cannon Proto-Armor:' Kogu's armor is strong enough to tank blows from powerful beings, is light enough to allow him to move quickly, and increases his strength and speed. It is made from slik mesh produced by an extremely powerful jorogumo, and covered with plating made from the bones of a gashadokuro. The armor is very durable and light, but the materials it is made of are extremely difficult to obtain. Motor Lance: This lance is powered by a nuclear-powered engine that Kogu personally states he "totally did not steal from the military's classified projects." Like his armor, Kogu's lance is made from the bones of a gashadokuro, but uses a dragon claw as the core of the weapon. The motor allows the lance to move at surprisingly fast speeds while attacking. Additionally, the lance can be remote controlled. Energy Blade: Kogu uses this weapon when the lance is unsuited for the situation. However, that does not mean that he is any less skilled with it. It analyzes the impurities of anything it touches almost instantly to make it easier to cut, making the blade even more powerful. This sword has been studied by Azazel, who wishes to be able to replicate the technology. Plasma Cannon: The cannon draws in the air around it and heats it to a degree so high it becomes both visible and tangible. Compressing it into a ball, the cannon quickly fires the plasma up to five times in a row with the strength and speed of a particle accelerator before recharging. However, the cannon can only do this three times in a row before it has to cool down. Trivia *Kogu is based on Arihisa Aokura from the Baito Saki wa Aku no Soshiki?! series. *All of Kogu's equipment is homemade, with some supplies being taken from several locations. **Kogu made Usa's equipment as well. However, he only assisted Kayo in making hers. *In the alignment system, Kogu would be considered Lawful Good. *His birthday is January 6th. *His theme song is "Just Another Hero" from the My Hero Academia series. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils